dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Flashbolt
Flashbolt is a male wild helioptile. He is the leader of the Flashbolt Gang, but Bruce is the one that leads Flashbolt. He is an EFF agent, being a supporting character of EFF Agents. He lives and works at the EFF Sojuno Desert post as Knuckles' assistant. Knuckles initially lived in isolation at the post, but after the rising of Thorn, Dogkid insisted he at least had another agent living with him as a safety precaution. Knuckles found Flashbolt's company annoying at first, but soon grew used to him and opened up. thumb|200px|right Relationships Ash's Krookodile partnership Flashbolt approached Ash's Krookodile with red sunglasses after Ash Ketchum left him. Flashbolt asked him in Pokemon Language if he wanted to be friends. Ash's Krookodile agreed that he could be a friend of the sandile gang. Life Digital world When his pokemon friends are asleep, he quietly game-jumped into Digimon universe without their notice. He's a Agumon from 2006 anime that digivolve into Greymon or whatever he does, so, his Tamer/trainer is unknown because he is a wild pokemon/digimon. His voice is spoken well. Since Digimon universe doesn't have electric and normal lizard digimon, his form is agumon (2006 Anime). Attribute: Vaccine (does help some tamers, but that attribute is inaccurate because if Helioptile was a digimon, then it would be virus attribute). when in digimon universe, he has a mustache for unknown reason, but when his pokemon friends enters Digimon universe, they appear to Recognize him as flashbolt. but most his pokemon friends became digimon creatures because they appear to enter it. Pokemon X & Y He appears as a wild Helioptile, But if The helioptile is female, then it can't be Flashbolt, however... Flashbolt is a special pokemon that can be catchable by the Players... Also, Flashbolt is the leader of Helioptile horde group, but if the player catches Flashbolt, then he will be in your party in similar function to Spiky-eared Pichu From HGSS or other event-exclusive Pokemon, but unlike Spiky-eared Pichu, He can't be Event Pokemon because he is a part of The game's storyline, But however, he cannot be traded to another version because he is already in your party, Neither does make interact with pokemon black 2 and White 2 or Pokemon Black and White players. but if he was hacked as Event Pokemon/Promotion Pokemon, then his role is similar to Spiky-eared pichu but Without the time-traveling part. it implying that He was once planned to be event pokemon at point, but they decided that he was Storyline Pokemon, therefore he was different from other Helioptiles as he was wearing Red cap and Green sunglasses. His Pokemon black and white 2 sprite is that of F-00, but however in Pokemon X & Y, His Unique 3d Model was Created directly for Pokemon X & Y. Parting Ways The real reason why Flashbolt never met Ash Ketchum or Team rocket in his pokemon canon again is this: In one day, Flashbolt was an talking helioptile pokemon with Red Cap and Green Sunglasses, He was walking around with his friends, But suddenly, He met Ash ketchum & Pikachu and his friends, Ash Ketchum tried to catch Him, But He said, "STOP! I'm an wild talking pokemon, my name is Flashbolt.". and, After Flashbolt talked to Ash ketchum and His friends, He accidentally met Team Rocket's Meowth, Flashbolt Angerily said "STOP! I'm not a PIKACHU-RIP OFF!" to Meowth, so Flashbolt slammed the door to his house. This is why Ash ketchum and his friends or Team Rocket never met Flashbolt and his friends again. Super Smash Bros. 4 He was confirmed to be in Super smash bros. for Wii U/3ds Due to His Popularity brewing around internet, so He Now has similar moves to His Rival counterpart Pikachu but it heals Him instead. it seem that He has a Opening Entrance: Enters by Electric Energy Ball Rather Than any Type of pokeballs because He's a Wild Talking Pokemon. New Design As of August 2013, he got a New Design. he's now with Bandana as his neck item, He Still has Red Cap but its new look. He has New look Sunglasses except it has invisible Ear holder that can hold in his "Ears". He is also an wild talking pokemon even with Red Bandana, without his Red Bandana, He will be Saying his Species names "Helioptile" or just Helio for short saying his species name, With Red Bandana, Then He is an wild Talking Pokemon, But also an leader of His Species "Helioptile" in Kalos Region. Originally, Before August 2013 redesign, He was not wearing an Red Bandana like Caesar the Dewott and he could talk without his Red bandana, but After He Saw "Crowning the Scalchop King!" Episode on His TV. He Decided that he could talk when he was wearing Red Bandanna, so He buy himself a Red Bandanna. Gallery Helioptile as a talking pokemon (1).png Category:Pokemon Category:Heroes Category:EFF Category:Users Category:Males Category:EFF Council Category:Flashbolt's Adventures Category:Characters Category:Sojuno Desert post members